


【宽歪】对手戏

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 西区au，剧评家克罗斯/演员罗伊斯





	1. Chapter 1

1.

克罗斯在一家挺权威的报社专门给伦敦西区新上的戏写剧评，以剧评毒辣著称，就算其他家报社都给五星推荐的剧他也可以毫不在乎地给出四星或三星的剧评，在一些人眼里算是有些吹毛求疵、难以讨好的剧评家。

一天他去看了一出音乐剧，后来他在报社发表的剧评节录如下：

★★☆☆☆

糟糕透顶的剧情，以一群骑士和他们的爱情故事为主题：其中一些人追求的是同一位女性，其中一些大概会追求任何会移动的生物。

过时的台词来自不同世纪文学作品的复制黏贴，强行将摇滚歌曲插入中世纪骑士场景，一切你所能想象的差劲音乐剧要素，一颗星的评价当之无愧。

这部戏令人惊艳的卡司替这部戏挣得了另一颗星，十分年轻的演员们，但一个个在舞台上都极其闪耀，Marco Reus的演出无疑是这部戏最不容错过的部分。

写完这篇剧评克罗斯就将这部剧抛诸脑后了。他一个月需要看的剧太多，这部剧还不算是最可怕的精神污染，老实说，若是不带脑子评价剧情的话，他还挺喜欢罗伊斯的表演的。

2.

罗伊斯最近在找工作。两年前从表演艺术学校毕业之后他先是在一部伦敦挺有名的剧组里待了一年，然后好不容易在另一出新的音乐剧里演了男二，可惜那部剧恶评如潮，三个月就结束了，他又得开始四处试镜。

在伦敦要活下去不容易，没有试镜邀约的日子他就在凯尔的酒吧打工养活自己，酒吧中午开门，白天时有些客人会坐在店里喝咖啡闲聊，比较少见的是像这几天坐在窗边的那位客人，带着笔记本在店里蹭网。

不过罗伊斯觉得那位客人长得挺好看的。

3.

罗伊斯的态度一下冷了：“哦，你是Toni Kroos。”

克罗斯挑了下眉，微微笑了：“你知道我。”用的是肯定句。

“你的剧评把我那出剧评论得一文不值。”

“你只是出演，那出剧不是你写的。难道你想跟我说你觉得那出剧写得很好？”

“就算写得不好，也没你说得那么糟吧，什么叫做‘会追求任何会移动的生物’？”

“我可是给了你们二星的评价，好几家报社还给了你们一星你怎么不去骂他们？何况我不是还夸你夸了整整一段吗？”

“……我看了前两段就把网页关了。相信我，如果你首演隔天就在网上看见十几篇批得狗血淋头的剧评，你肯定也不会一篇篇读完的。”

4.

“我之前在场刊的演员介绍里看到，你去年演过另一出剧的男主？我好几年没看那出剧了，不过不是听说演过那出戏的主角，后来都能接到挺不错的戏？”

“哦，大概是因为……”罗伊斯搔了搔下巴，“也不能说场刊上写的是错的吧。其实我当时是二替，一整年只演了两次男主。”

5\. 

他们肢体纠缠着挤进酒吧的卫生间，门一关上罗伊斯就急吼吼地吻了过来，克罗斯反客为主地将他推到墙上，一边亲他一边扯他的衬衫，几颗纽扣因而被扯得绷开落在地上。 

“我的制服。”罗伊斯委屈巴巴地控诉，然而一条腿还勾着克罗斯的腰磨蹭，不知适可而止，“你要替我赔给Kehli。” 

克罗斯哼了一声笑了，伸手探进他的裤头：“赔制服可以，但事先声明，你的下一出剧要是还这么烂，我不会再看在你的面子上给二星的。” 

“就算我表现得好也不行？” 

“哪方面的？” 

6\. 

罗伊斯后来试镜成功，进了一出一年有上千人参加试镜的知名音乐剧剧组，一开始只是群演，不过这次他是男三的一替，台词唱段都不少的那种，每个月有一两次出演机会，他又生得好看，在舞台上闪闪发亮地十分出挑，过了两三个月渐渐有了自己的粉丝基础，开始有人会在他们日常出入的剧院后门等他签名合影。 

“你最近来得太频繁了。”罗伊斯皱着眉认真和克罗斯说。剧院散场后已经是深夜了，如果克罗斯这时候来找他，通常他们接下来不是一起回克罗斯家就是一起回罗伊斯家，两人共同的深夜节目是上床。有些可悲的是，自从他们在酒吧的卫生间搞在一起之后，上床成了两人见面的唯一名目。“虽然你在这里出没也算是工作的一部分吧，但你真的没必要这么常来，其实我自己也应付得来……” 

“我打扰你和热情粉丝互动的机会了吗？” 

“没有，只是……”罗伊斯总觉得有些难以启齿，但又实在不吐不快，“我总觉得最近每次你来，我跟他们说有朋友在等我的时候，他们看我的表情都怪怪的。” 

克罗斯想了想，了然地点点头：“这个朋友出现的频率太频繁，不大正常。” 

果然是这样吧。罗伊斯闷闷地想，没再接话。 

他们一前一后地沿着剧院旁的小路走了好半会，在一个红灯前停下时，克罗斯终于又开口了。 

“如果是这样，”克罗斯回头看着他，昏黄的路灯将他的侧脸照得格外柔和，“你下次要不要考虑换个说法，试着说你男朋友在等你？”


	2. Chapter 2

克罗斯这一个多礼拜以来有些焦躁。在他终于觉得情绪平复得差不多了，去一间戏院看新上的音乐剧时，偏偏又这么不凑巧地遇上了让他焦躁的始作俑者。

克罗斯低头看了两遍自己的戏票，又数了数，最终像是认命了似的叹了口气，从走道往自己的座位走过去。周三午场的剧，距离开场还有一段时间，这排座位上只零零星星地坐了几个人，等到克罗斯走到自己的位子前，坐在他座位旁那个正低头玩手机的年轻人连忙抓着手机就要站起身来，打算让他过去。

“不用了，我就坐你旁边，Marco。”克罗斯说。

“……诶？”对方呆了呆，这才抬起头来仔细看了下来人的脸，“Toni？”

克罗斯这是第一次在罗伊斯打工的酒吧外见到他，和在酒吧里穿着制服看上去精致优雅的模样截然不同，今天的罗伊斯一身休闲装扮，脚边放了个后背包，看上去显得年纪很轻，像是才刚下课的大学生似的，克罗斯有些怀疑这才是罗伊斯日常生活里的样子。

克罗斯坐了下来，为了避免两人之间的气氛太尴尬，主动开口找了话题：“我还以为这个时间你都在酒吧里？”

罗伊斯嘿嘿地笑了笑，一副特别自豪的样子：“我今天专门和Kehli请了一天假。这部剧我好几年前看过一次，当时就很喜欢，这次复排网上的票卖得太贵了，还好我今天一大早七点不到就来排日票，还真让我排到了。”

“哦。”克罗斯会意地点点头。

“……你呢？”罗伊斯见他没再说话，忍不住又接着问。

克罗斯看着他，犹豫了一下：“工作，剧组给的公关票。”

“…………”万恶的伦敦资产阶级。作为在伦敦市区连房子都租不起的人，罗伊斯觉得自己十分有资格这么指控对方。

克罗斯面对罗伊斯眼神里无声的控诉，一派轻松地耸了耸肩：“我知道你在想什么，憋着不说就不像你了。”

“……不，你有自知之明就挺好了。”

这次他们看的是好几年前在伦敦首演的一部音乐剧，儿童主角的音乐剧近几年来一向很受欢迎，而且比其他主题的剧情还要赚人热泪。这一次这部剧重新回到西区复排，一些台词桥段都跟着与时俱进地更新了，编舞和舞台效果也有很大的改变。散场时克罗斯心里琢磨着这次剧评该从什么角度写起，起身时听见身后有些窸窸窣窣的声音，一时奇怪地往回头看，就看见罗伊斯一抽一抽地吸着鼻子，眼眶显得有些红。

克罗斯不禁有些诧异：“你哭了吗？”

罗伊斯愣了愣，似乎没料到他会忽然这么直白地问话，表情不由得狼狈起来：“我没有。”

克罗斯挑了下眉，摆明不相信他说的话一样看着他，罗伊斯自觉有些丢脸，连忙催促他往前走：“真没有。后面还有人，我们赶紧出去。”

在他们走到楼梯口前，走道总算不再那么狭窄，能让两个人肩并着肩往上走。克罗斯看了一眼身边的罗伊斯，想了想，又开口和他搭话：“要不要一起吃个饭？”

罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛：“……哦，好啊。”

克罗斯这下有些放心了，跟着罗伊斯去取他寄放在衣帽间的东西。克罗斯原本还奇怪这一周天气这么热，他怎么还会去寄外套，结果罗伊斯拿了把吉他回来。

“有个新剧今天发邮件来找我去试镜，排在后天，有个乐器环节，只是我这把吉他最近换了弦还是调音调不准，得找人帮忙看看，真不行就想办法去借一把。”罗伊斯一边背起吉他琴包，一边解释道。

“你还在试镜？之前去试镜的那几个剧呢？”

罗伊斯点点头：“没办法，毕业季到了，最近试镜更竞争了，而且我每次独白环节老是表现不好，音乐剧的话机会还大一点，话剧的话几乎都在第一轮就被刷掉了。”

克罗斯忍不住皱起眉：“为什么？我又不是没看过你演戏，你的念白没你说得这么糟糕。”

虽然只是几个月前看过一次，但克罗斯至今还是记得罗伊斯在舞台上的样子，他的表演很能吸引观众的目光，克罗斯有点难想象他会因为试镜的独白环节困扰。

罗伊斯斜了他一眼，心知大剧评家克罗斯说不糟糕就该算是对自己的称赞了，便抹了抹脸无奈解释：“就是……在舞台上时和在试镜时对着选角导演独白还是很不一样的，这样说吧，试镜的时候念独白我的感觉就好像是台下观众只顾着低头玩手机，但我还得盯着他努力深情地对他念台词，太出戏了。”

让罗伊斯发愁的也不只这件事，“我这把吉他也有好几年了，我这几天弹的时候老是有种它的寿命差不多尽了的感觉……”

克罗斯想了想，提议道：“我家里有一把泰勒810e，你要不要试试？你用得顺手没问题的话可以借你。”

罗伊斯瞬间瞪大眼睛：“泰勒810e？”

克罗斯点点头：“好几年前买的了，最近没什么时间碰，你可能还是得调下音。”

克罗斯能从罗伊斯的表情看出他明显在心里挣扎着，大概是纠结该不该为了吉他这么快对自己不久前还在心中腹诽的资产阶级低头，克罗斯看着有趣，便也没出声再打搅他，直到过了几秒之后，罗伊斯才像是有些不甘愿地开口，声音有些闷闷的：“……先去吃饭，然后去你家看吉他？”

很奇怪，罗伊斯的话明明只是平铺直叙的陈述，却像是话中有话。克罗斯装作浑然不觉：“现在就走？”

他们两人在装模作样这件事上联手起来，倒是显得合作无间。晚餐后克罗斯在路上停了下来，说要买水转进路边一间店时，罗伊斯就站在店门口外头等他，抬着头像是忽然对街头路灯展现的灯光效果产生了莫大的兴趣一样，盯着看了半天。

后面的事情发生得顺利成章。罗伊斯作为投身艺术的戏剧从业人士，对于资产阶级的乖巧配合在跟着克罗斯走进他的卧室时到此为止，直接拉着克罗斯的手臂吻了过去。

“不是要看吉他吗？”克罗斯还有心思继续和他装傻。

罗伊斯翻了翻白眼，不管不顾地把他向后扑倒在床上，跨坐在他腰间反问：“你找我吃饭又专程找我到你家难道就是为了看吉他的？”

“不完全是。”克罗斯眯着眼睛愉悦地笑着说。虽说他在此之前因为两人在酒吧厕所糊里糊涂来了一发而烦恼了一个多礼拜，甚至再也不去罗伊斯打工的那间酒吧写稿，但是罗伊斯都自己送上门来了，他想不出再拒绝的道理。至于罗伊斯为什么自投罗网、自己又为什么不想拒绝，这些问题显然又要复杂得多，并不适合在这种时候思考。

“那不就得了。”罗伊斯说，低下头来揪着他的领子狠狠吻了过来。

在酒吧厕所那一次克罗斯还以为是因为罗伊斯醉了，然而这一次克罗斯才货真价实地体会到，罗伊斯在床上时的风格和在舞台上根本几无二致。两人在床上开始接吻时还能算是衣着整齐，罗伊斯却偏偏一刻都等不了，一边骑在他身上倾身吻他，一边将挺翘的臀部向后抵着克罗斯的胯间磨，像是要把全身的精力和热情都撒在自己身上似的。

克罗斯被他磨得很快起了反应，勃起的下身直挺挺地顶着罗伊斯，罗伊斯就主动伸手隔着他的裤裆去摸，克罗斯被他弄得有些受不了，干脆抓住他的手翻身把人反压到床上。

在克罗斯动手去脱罗伊斯的裤子时，罗伊斯忽然搂着他的脖子吃吃地笑了起来。

“干嘛？”

“我还以为是我上周表现太差，你才会再也不来酒吧。要是害Kehli少了一个常客，我可是会过意不去的。”

“…………”克罗斯听他提起凯尔，忽然感到一阵焦躁。他不想再就此多想，干脆地把他的牛仔裤连内裤从腿上一把扯下来：“再给你一次机会雪耻，免得你老是记恨我评价偏颇。”

他们的前戏做得依旧很潦草，但总比上一回好得多，刚刚克罗斯在路边买的润滑剂和安全套功不可没。罗伊斯显然是更等不及的那个，克罗斯挤了满手的润滑探到他的下身去，只是在穴口试探性地扩张，罗伊斯便已经软着声音直哼哼，细碎的浏海凌乱地贴在额前，一条腿忍不住勾着克罗斯在他后腰处磨蹭。

于是克罗斯的性器很快地取代了手指挺进他的体内，罗伊斯的双腿轻而易举地随着他进入的动作朝两边分开，让克罗斯能够毫无阻碍地扣着他紧实的腰，直往他体内操了进去。

他的身体真的很软。克罗斯再一次印证了两人上一次做爱时的想法，任何性爱姿势只要能爽，好像就没有罗伊斯办不到的。克罗斯的阴茎一点点地顶进他的身体里，远还没有到底，就又磨着内壁浅浅地抽插起来，罗伊斯难耐的呻吟声愈发明显了，忍不住又出声催促：“Toni、嗯啊……”

他们在床上既迷恋彼此的身体，又对于彼此的反应了解透彻得像是已经做过了无数次。克罗斯当即会意，原本只是半埋在罗伊斯体内的阴茎几乎向后全根抽出，下一刻又使劲地顶了进来，一插到底，后穴一口气被充盈到了极致，硕大的前端直接往深处的敏感点上撞，罗伊斯一下子有些受不了，被顶得立刻叫出声来。

“你叫小声点，”克罗斯的调笑声里揉杂着喘息，“我的邻居家里孩子还小，别教坏小孩子。”

罗伊斯今晚大有一种自己爽了便叫得无所顾忌的态势，克罗斯本来只是想嘴上逗他两句，不指望罗伊斯会理睬自己还是真的听自己的话，没想到克罗斯这么一说，罗伊斯身体僵了一下，原本因为性事而泛红的脸颊变得更红了，显得有些委屈地咬着下唇仰头看着他，呼吸骤乱。

他这副模样让克罗斯看了不免觉得新奇，又故意换了个角度在他身体深处顶弄起来，尽管罗伊斯极力压制，然而被操得舒服了，还是总有破碎的呻吟声接二连三地从喉咙口向外溢出来。

“你是怕被人听到？还是怕教坏小孩子？”克罗斯又紧接着问，他一追问起来，罗伊斯立刻摇了摇头，然而后穴就像是有所感应似的，一张一合地紧缩着把克罗斯的分身绞得更紧。

他愈是这个样子，克罗斯就愈是要步步进逼，不断顶胯往他体内密集而猛烈地进犯，凶狠的抽插顶撞直把罗伊斯饱含情欲的呻吟声撞得微微发颤，眼看就要再也掩藏不住，只能搂着他的脖子努力把叫声埋进他的怀里。

克罗斯把人按在床上做了一轮，罗伊斯高潮之后浑身瘫软地躺在床上，眼眶都急得都红了，克罗斯才愉快地一边凑过去亲他，一边让他不用担心，首先隔音够好，其次隔壁根本没住人，气得罗伊斯直接张口咬他。后来进了浴室洗澡，罗伊斯愈想愈觉得实在亏了，便又自动自发地骑在对方身上来了一发，这次总算尽兴叫了个爽，克罗斯乐见其成。

“吉他呢？”克罗斯在两人从浴室出来回到床上之后问。

“等……唔，明天再看……”罗伊斯迷迷糊糊地蹭着克罗斯的手臂回答，几乎是沾床就睡。

隔天早上罗伊斯抱着克罗斯那把吉他爱不释手，心情很好地在客厅的落地窗前给克罗斯唱了首情歌，本来是挺浪漫的，罗伊斯心满意足地低着头微笑，长长的眼睫毛在早晨的阳光之下仿佛闪闪发光一般，克罗斯觉得自己像是又回到了几个月前第一次在舞台上看见罗伊斯的时候；又或者是两周前罗伊斯给自己的咖啡里即兴拉了朵花，很得意地瞅着自己笑开的时候，克罗斯明明直觉有些不妙，却又一时说不上来是怎么回事，然后没过多久他就和罗伊斯糊里糊涂地在厕所打了一炮。

克罗斯正想说什么，罗伊斯放下吉他走了过来亲了他一下。

身体的反应永远比什么都快，何况他们彼此的身体又格外合拍，于是他们又理所当然的在沙发上做了一回。

过了两天，罗伊斯发短信问他什么时候在家，能不能过来还吉他，那天晚上罗伊斯又一次克罗斯家里过夜，当然，他们还顺便上了床。为什么不呢？

然而克罗斯很快就后悔了，在他后知后觉地意识到自己喜欢上罗伊斯之后。“喜欢上”也不算是个准确的用词，他已经喜欢罗伊斯很久了，只是两人糊里糊涂地连续几次见面都上了床之后，做爱仿佛成了他们见面必不可少的环节，他在还没有为他对罗伊斯的感情找到一个明确的定义之前先和对方成了炮友，一切的先后次序都乱了套，他想把事情给理清楚，却又不知道从何着手。

最重要的是，罗伊斯喜欢自己吗？还是罗伊斯只是把他视为炮友？

时间愈长，罗伊斯在克罗斯家里出现的频率也愈加频繁。罗伊斯租的房子在伦敦市郊，有的时候罗伊斯干脆就在他家里准备试镜。

也许他也喜欢我，克罗斯想。他这么想也并不是毫无根据，每当罗伊斯靠在沙发上看一些为试镜准备的视频，克罗斯走过去时罗伊斯便会很自然地搂着他的腰继续看；有时候罗伊斯埋头读剧本时克罗斯走过去吻他，罗伊斯也总是欣然接受，那些表达亲昵的肢体接触也不全然和性爱直接相关。

有一天晚上两人性事过后，克罗斯洗完澡出来，看见罗伊斯披着薄被在床上就着床头灯继续看起了剧本，心头莫名地悸动不已，便凑过去亲了他一下，罗伊斯配合地闭上眼睛，一手搭在他肩上回吻。

我实在忍不住了，克罗斯心想。

在他决心把心里琢磨了很久的话说出口之前，罗伊斯忽然开口喊了他一声。

“……Toni，你能听我说一会话吗？就，我只需要你听我说就好了，可以吗？”

他慎重的态度让克罗斯也紧张起来，他点点头，看着罗伊斯深吸了一口气，像是终于鼓起勇气似的开口了：“其实我一直想找机会跟你说这些话，我想了有一段时间了，只是一直没想好怎么告诉你。我……我真的很喜欢和你做爱后能抱着你睡的感觉，还有早上醒来第一眼在床上看见你的感觉，只是……你实在太容易让人分心了，你懂我的意思吗？”

他顿了顿，抿着嘴唇露出了有些不知无措的微笑，又继续自顾自地说下去：“我不是说我不喜欢每次和你见面做爱，或是我不喜欢你每次凑过来亲我，你很迷人，可能太迷人了，你总是让我分心。你知道那种感觉吗？比如说，我明明知道我还有一堆事情要做，但是只要和你待在同一个房间里，就算你只是安安静静地经过什么也不做，我还是忍不住盯着你看，我满脑子都是你，我根本专心不了，这让我很害怕，我感觉我好像有哪里不对劲一样，或者说只要你在我身边，我好像就浑身都不对劲。”

罗伊斯说到这里，抬起头来定定地盯着他看。奇怪的是，罗伊斯虽然嘴上说害怕，却还是微微笑着，眼里没有半点惧意，澄净的绿色眼眸里流光溢彩，直勾勾地坦然望着克罗斯，看得他心如擂鼓。

克罗斯不可置信地看着他，过了好一会才找回自己的声音：“Marco——”

罗伊斯被他这么一喊，却像是猛地警醒似的，眼里闪耀的光芒瞬间敛了下去，他咬了下嘴唇，脸上才又重新出现笑容：“你觉得这样怎么样？如果我用这段台词当做下次的试镜独白的话？”

“…………我觉得很好，你会试镜成功的。”

他知道罗伊斯是个好演员。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局在前一章片段灭文了这个au不会再续了


End file.
